the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Flint
James Flint, better known as Captain Flint, is a pirate captain in the Southern Seas, known throughout the Eastern Kingdoms as being one of the most feared of all the Golden Age pirates. Originally an officer of the Royal Navy, he eventually became one of the most successful pirate captains in the South Seas. His charisma masks a deep, simmering rage, and a propensity towards breathtaking violence. Biography 'Royal Navy' Most of Flint's youth is shrouded in mystery. His real name is James McGraw. Once a Lieutenant in the Royal Navy, he served under the command of Admiral Proudmoore. Following a leg injury sustained at the hands of an ally ship that misfired, he chose to recover in comforts of the southern wilds of Stranglethorn. He was drawn in by its mysteries and decided to hunt the wildlife until he recovered enough to return to the sea. Once he ventured far enough through the jungle, he came across Booty Bay. There is where he was welcomed in by the unsavory individuals who passed through the port in search for tips on possible plunders and treasure galleons. Concluding that he was unlikely to recover from his injury any time in the near future, he made a decision to keep himself busy in Booty Bay, working as a mapmaker and barkeep. It was during this time that he met Stigford Gates, an infamous navy sailor who turn to piracy in search of a treasure that was thought long lost. 'Descent Into Piracy' and the Discovery of the Bloated Chest After learning of this possible treasure, James pleaded with Gates to have a position on his crew. Stigford agreed to let him board his ship, as long as he consented to eating what he himself caught and wearing what he himself stitched. Flint, determined to see the voyage through, agreed to the deal and set off with Gates and his men into the South Seas. After a year of sailing, Flint grew sick, as his small rations could not support his health, especially with a still injured leg. He grew cold, angered and mad, and in this madness he whispered mutiny to the crewmates, convincing them that Gates had led them on a path with no end. After a month of gaining support, the crew of the ship overthrew Gates, murdering him as he slept in his chambers and throwing any of his supporters from the ship's mast. It was then that the crew found themselves in a bind, without realizing they had killed the only man who truly knew how to navigate the massive ship to where it was supposed to go, or how to return to Booty Bay. It was with great wisk that Flint spoke up and took the mantle of captain. Knowing full well that opinion of his leadership could sway in a matter of moments, he strictly headed in the direction he calculated to be close to the treasure's destination, all the while promising the men they were heading back to land. After just a week, the crew docked at a small isle, and it was there that they discovered the Bloated Chest full of jewels locked away by a fleeing King, who landed on the isle and never made it off. It was then that the cre swore their allegiance to Flint for a lifetime. Flint, knowing that the crew would now want to return, retire and live like princes for the rest of their days worried, while they'd been searching for a prize, he'd been searching for a return to the sea and that was all. After they discussed payment, Flint urged them to rest. As the crew slept on the beach he brutally murdered each of them; afterwards burying the treasure beneath the sand. He then took from their corpses, their clothes, from their rooms their rations and from their pockets their prized possessions. He left their bodies on the beach and continued sailing the ship, alone. 'Return to Booty Bay' After a month of sailing he finally reached Booty Bay. He returned a hardened, colder man. Once he returned he was intent on creating a crew of his own, bred to be the toughest sea thieves the world had ever seen. Within a year, he had it; a crew, handpicked from the myriad crews that passed through Booty Bay. He lured them in with promises of not gold, but supreme glory and by the time they had sailed for the final time, they would be recognized as legends. After gathering his crew; with the gold he'd saved from the mates of the ship he'd murdered, he transported him and his men to Northrend. It was there that they searched for the ideal ship. The Tuskarr It is unknown exactly how Flint managed to get his hands on the Vrykul ship, however it is speculated that he and his crew took it in a rather violent fashion. Captain Flint, intent on building a "Home for Pirates" and becoming "King of Pirates", decided to build his own port just off the coast of the Howling Fjord region of Northrend. The "ghost" of The Tuskarr,, is sometimes rumored to circle the port...even when its said to be on the other side of the world. Personality Flint is very charismatic and is a powerful leader of men. He is at times mistrustful of his crew, believing himself to be the only person intelligent enough to carry out most operations. He can be aggressive, sometimes overly so, in his desire to get what he wants. He is a skilled and cunning fighter. Flint is also a great manipulator and is cunning, shrewd and ruthless. Category:Characters